JonXJake69
by JonXJake69
Summary: Jon Jake fan fiction
1. Broken Ties

Jon and Jake entered the Home Depot and went to the window section. Michael was there and he followed them in. Jon and Jake went behind the windows so they were hidden but Michael was still watching. They started viciously making out. Andres went to Michael and asked "What are you looking at?" Michael pointed to Jake and Jon who were in each other's arms and Andres's face turned pale. Jake was dating Andres and Jake noticed him. Jake backed away from Jon and said "it's not what it looks like". But Andres ran away crying. Jon and Jake continued to make out. Michael kept watching. Jon said "We should head to my place". Jake smiled and followed Jon out of the Home Depot. Michael followed them. At the house Jon and Jake striped each other down. Haley walked in on them 69ing and turned away in horror. Jon and stopped sucking and said "yay, this is pretty much what it looks like". Haley took the bucket of lube near the bed and dumped it on Jon's head. He didn't care and Haley walked out. As she left Michael walked in and started watching them. After that, Jon got bored and said they should prank call Andres. They call and Andres picks up while he's crying, Andres starts saying "You're all I have and now I'm gonna kill myself" Jake looks up in disbelief. Jon hears Haley in the back ground and then Andres says "Just kidding, you stole my man, I'm gonna steal your girl". Then Jake and Jon went back to 69ing and lived happily after….

But Andres didn't, there was a little truth in him wanting to kill himself…. Find out next Chapter on JonXJake69.


	2. Unraveled

Jon stuff his tiny cock in Jake's ass. Jake squealed. Michael pulled the popcorn out of the microwave and watched. Ethan walked by the window department in Home Depot and saw this. Ethan laughed and yelled "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY". They didn't care, Jon kept thrusting. But he could only do that for 3 seconds before he released his sweaty load in Jake's butthole. Then Jake put his massive dick in Jon and thrusted for 45 minutes before HE released HIS sweaty load in Jon. The two, content with what they've done went home and relaxed and awaited the time they would meet back together tomorrow. Michael stayed at Home Depot and waited for tomorrow's session. Haley and Andres were trying to make them jealous so they plotted to fuck in front of them. They would go to Home Depot in the morning and make Jon and Jake take them back. But Andres still had his doubts. In the morning Jon and Jake walked to the window section like always and started to strip. Then Andres and Haley walked out of the carpet section and Haley said "How do you like this?" Then Andres flushed with guilt and ran to the stairway to the top of the building. He looked over the edge. Jake ran to Andres and Jon looked at him and said "But today was 69 day". Jake went to the roof. Michael followed Jake up and sat down with his popcorn. Andres looked back at Jake and stepped back to jump

What will happen to Andres, and why doesn't Michael get a life, wait 'til the next chapter of JonXJake69


	3. Cold Hearted

Andres lunged off the building. Jake in shock couldn't move. Michael thought this was the perfect time to strike so he gassed Jake and dragged him off into the back of the home depot. Jon looked on as Andres was still falling after all this time. Haley and Jon embraced each other as Andres's blood splattered onto them. Haley tried to kiss Jon. Her lips felt cold. It felt heartless. Jon decided to say something. "I'm sorry" he said softly, "BUT I KNOW MY HALEY, AND SHE ISN'T A HEARTLESS CUNTBAG". He took his hand and viciously tore the skin off her face. It revealed the logo _AJ-matic5000._ He remember that name. The guy he bullied in kindergarten wanted revenge. AJ stole Jon's girlfriend. Even thought Jon was gay, he couldn't let Haley get hurt. He had to save her.

Will Jon save Haley? What will happen to Jake when he his Michael's clutches? Will there be another sex scene? Find out next time on JonXJake69.


	4. Forever Wanting

Michael struggled to get Jake's clothes off. Jake wore tight clothes all the time. He always wanted Jon to be able to see the outline of his large cock. Michael couldn't figure out to get Jake's clothes off so he just started riding Jake. Michael could feel Jake's cock get harder. He just kept thrusting until Jake's cock burst out of his pants right into Michael's butthole. Michael's butt was so tight that Jake woke up to how good it was. Jon's asshole was loose even before they started fucking because he used to make Haley wear a strap-on. Jake realized Michael was giving the best fuck he'd had in a while. Jake grabbed Michael's tiny cock and stroking it. When it came the time, they both exploded at the same time. Jake came so much that it started coming out of Michael's mouth. Jake kissed Michael and sucked his own cum back into his body. Michael shivered. Jake wanted to tell Michael how he felt so he said "Yo I liked your asshole." Michael was so flattered that he sucked Jake's dick again and again and again. Jake never needed a break, and Michael didn't want one. He's been wanting this forever. And he finally has it. Until the gas wears off and he realizes it was never Michael at all.

Who is Michael? What is going on with Jon? Does Andres still have a place in the plot (Yes)? Find out next time on JonXJake69.


End file.
